


Run This Town

by xxSnowyDaysxx



Series: Ipod Shuffle Challenge [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Slightly Alternate Universe, Something Unstoppable Is After Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSnowyDaysxx/pseuds/xxSnowyDaysxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Isaac isn’t going to survive. He’ll be dead by the end of the week.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run This Town

They began with Isaac’s end.

_“Isaac isn’t going to survive. He’ll be dead by the end of the week.”_

It wasn’t a prediction. And it didn’t matter how hard Scott had clenched his eyes, or how hard Scott had dug his claws into the skin of his calves, or how dark his glare had been when his eyes zeroed in on Derek. It was a fact.

He’d been up and out of his chair before Derek could even blink. From the corner of his eye, he could see the moment it resonated with Derek. He didn’t move, didn’t growl, didn’t attempt to force Scott back. He just closed his eyes.

He read the moment for what it was. Acceptance. _“Don’t let it consume you.”_

Because Derek knew Scott loved Isaac. That it wasn’t entirely brotherly. And that he wasn’t going to just wait for the inevitable. He thought that love was indestructible. Derek knew better.

Scott showed up three weeks later. Internal shadows dancing across his face, eyes empty.

He reminded him of himself.

They ended with Scott's.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Run This Town by Jay-Z
> 
> This was the main drabble I was alluding to when I was talking about being unrelated. I read over the lyrics afterwards, and figured that there are slight similarities, at the very least. It was also hands down the hardest song for me to write to, which is why it was so short, amongst other things.


End file.
